Reika Tsukiyama
Reika Tsukiyama is a former Warrior for the Tsukiyama Clan, which is one of the main clans of the Oni Shogunate. After accepting exile as punishment for a heinous crime, she was cast out of her clan and now travels as a Ronin and Monster Slayer. History Reika was born on a quiet, cold night deep inside the village of Shizuyuki (the heart of the Tsukiyama clan). The second of a trio of children, she was the only girl born to clan head Hiroshi Tsukiyama and his wife Masami Tsukiyama. She was also the only blue oni born of the trio, her brothers bearing a pale grey skin color much like their mother. Her father seemed to get a bit of a kick out of it, saying that Reika would take after him in the future instead of her mother due to his skin also being blue. She would indeed take after her father, growing up with a flair for the more physical endevours of Oni life rather than the more laid back and menial tasks that her brothers chose. Her older brother, Akira, seemed to excell in tasks of the mind. He proved to be the most academically inclined of the three and would eventually serve as an advisor to their father when they were older. The younger brother, Arata, would prove to be excellent in cooking. Though his real passion would prove to be that of a Tsukiyama clan brewmaster. He would go on to run the brewery that produces Tsukiyama Moonshine, affectionately known as Kiss of the Moon by most. Reika would grow up to become a talented warrior for the Tsukiyama clan, tasked with defending it from outsiders and rogue Oni (Ronin). She would eventally find her calling in the art of monster slaying, being requested when the Oni had to deal with a creature that proved a bit difficult to put down. Some say that she directly inherited this skill from her father Hiroshi, as he was a masterful monster slayer himself during his younger years. "Like father, like daughter." as her mother would say. The downfall of Reika would come soon enough, revolving around the heir to the throne of Shogun. The current shogun at the time found particular interest in Reika's brother Akira, believing him to be a particularly magnificent Oni. He would eventually choose that Akira replace him once his time on the throne was over, as no other Oni chose to challenge him for the throne since he had been a pretty great ruler for the time he had spent as Shogun. There were, however, other individuals that found fault with this selection and decided to take it upon themselves to alter it. One morning, the Shogunate's Royal Guard arrived in Shizuyuki, bearing a warrant from the shogun himself for Akira's arrest. Akira was placed in shackles, much to the confusion and sadness of his family and the rest of his clan. He was brought before the shogun, and charged with the murder of Ichirou Yamahoshi, a member of one of the other main Oni clans. Ichirou and Akira indeed did not get along, having been rivals for several years prior due to disputes between the Yamahoshi and Tsukiyama clans. The evidence presented was Akira's tanto, a small dagger that he carried on him when he traveled. The blade was stained with Ichirou's blood, having been found still in the Oni's chest at his home in the Yamahoshi village of Youta. Akira could not prove that he wasn't involved in the killing, though he had tried his best to. During the sentencing, Reika stepped up. She proclaimed her right to take Akira's punishment, thus protecting her brother from exile or death. The shogun unwillingly acknowledged Reika's right, and allowed her to choose her punishment. She (obviously) chose exile. She was stripped of her status, and expelled from the Tsukiyama clan as well as the Shogunate. She was deemed an honorless Ronin, that which she had fought against several times before, and was sentenced to wander the lands in place of her brother. Reika has wandered Anvaris for the past ten years, accepting her place as a Ronin and exile. This does not mean that she has become like that of other Ronin. She hasn't fallen into the jaws of greed, becoming a marauder or thief, nor has she allowed herself to cave to the almighty bloodlust that plagues some rogue Oni. Sending them down the path of the insane beserkers and murders. She has instead done what she always has, which is follow the path of the monster slayer. For coin or (her personal favorite) booze, she hunts the various hostile creatures and monsters that would terrorize citizens throughout Anvaris. And she bears the scars of each hunt with pride. Eventually, Reika would find herself in the city of Eastkeep, drawn to a particular local tavern in search of booze after a successful cyclops hunt a day prior. Equipment Steel Grand Mace Reika's primary weapon is a large grand mace, crafted by a Varosian backsmith for her particular size. The weapon has served her particularly well, allowing her to simply crush and smash enemies with a few swings or smacks of the weapon. Tsukiyama Ōdachi Reika's personal weapon (which serves mainly as her backup) is an Oni Ōdachi type sword. By most standards, the sword would be the equivilent of a claymore to the Oni. Her sword bears the mark of the Tsukiyama clan on the pommel of the weapon, and the clan colors wrapped around the hilt. It is rarely used, as she attempts to keep the blade clean and safe on her back. It is a reminder of what she once had. Reika-Grand-Mace.jpg|Reika's Grand Mace. Odachi.png|An Oni ōdachi sword. Abilities Hellish Power Oni are born with strength and endurance well above that of most mortals, tracing back to when they first arrived in Anvaris. Some deem this power near 'demonic' given their appearance. Reika is no exception to this. This power also gives Oni the strength to tame and ride creatures called 'Tatsu' (called 'Megalania' by non-Oni), giant lizard like creatures that can grow to terrifying sizes. Reika owns one particular Tatsu named 'Kenta', having captured and trained it three years after her exile from her clan. Effect: Increased Strength and Endurance. HP is enhanced (Endurance) and ATK is also increased (Strength). Allows Oni to tame and ride Tatsu, and complete feats requiring high strength or endurance. Slayer Reika has a gift seemingly inherited from her father in which she is naturally talented in the art of hunting and killing creatures and monsters. Be it undead, abominations, mutants, the supernatural, etc. Once she fights these things, she tends to catch on quickly as to how they fight, how they function, and eventually how to slay them via their weak points. She has proven time and time again that she is a born natural in the art. Effect: Deals double damage to monsters/undead/abominations/supernatural beings. Category:Characters